Entre guerra y amor
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Preparandose para un funeral, él recordo las ultimas vacaciones que tuvo, ese poco tiempo en Green Hill en las que la vida de ellos tres cambio para siempre. Tres amores diferentes, y uno de ellos se ha perdido.


Era una mañana silenciosa, en la que dos amigos estaban en la misma habitación, vistiéndose con traje y corbata, cada detalle perfectamente cuidado para la ocasión. Ninguno se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, uno miraba al suelo arreglando sus zapatos, y el otro lo miraba por el espejo mientras se ataba la corbata. Ninguno quería admitirlo, pero por dentro estaban sufriendo, era solo escuchar una palabra para que todo termine en lagrimas o en un intercambio de palabras poco amigable.

No era nada de extrañar este comportamiento, aunque si verlos a ellos en ese estado era raro. Hace tan solo un mes, eran los tres mejores amigos que cualquiera hubiera conocido, de una amistad envidiable y un lazo indestructible; hoy solo quedaban dos, preparándose para el funeral del tercer miembro de su equipo. Tal vez no era su muerte la razón de tal ambiente decaído, sino que era justo en el momento donde al fin los tres pasaban por un momento de luz entre tanta oscuridad que fueron sus primeros años de adultos, ninguno de los dos amigos podía entender, como alguien que al fin iba a comenzar una vida con el amor de su vida, le fue arrebatada la vida; y peor aún, como ellos no pudieron estar ahí para salvarlo.

Hace 7 años, la organización conocida como G.U.N. fue dividida en dos, luego de que el presidente a cargo en ese momento fuese encontrado culpable de corrupción y de intercambio de armas ilegales con el imperio Eggman. El doctor Eggman siempre había sido un ser inofensivo, aunque él era un enemigo para cualquiera que buscara la paz, nunca fue de las personas de recurrir a métodos bajos como arrebatarle la vida injustamente a otras personas, tenía un gran respeto por la vida y… por la energía que esta otorgaba al mundo. Sin embargo, no era el mismo desde hace años, desapareció de la vista de incluso Sonic, su mayor enemigo, y Shadow, que podría decirse que era cercano a él porque a veces compartían intereses.

Después de lo que fue una corta era de paz, todo termino cuando un extraño ejercito de maquinas peculiares apareció; Eggman siempre había sido del tipo conquistador, evitaba una innecesaria destrucción, ya que al final no tendría nada que conquistar; esta vez arraso con la vida de varios inocentes por toda una ciudad, distintos puntos donde era común que la gente se reuniera fueron convertidos en ríos de sangre; todo solo ideado con tal de distraer a las autoridades para liberar y escapar junto al presidente de G.U.N.

Unos días después de la masacre, en la organización G.U.N. ascendió un nuevo presidente a cargo; este igual no duro mucho, ya que un enorme sector de soldados lo asesino y escapo con toda la tecnología sin dejar evidencias de su ubicación. La organización que una vez se ocupo de la protección del planeta, o al menos intentaba que la gente la viera así, ahora solo era la mitad con nada más que juguetes para defenderse, y de los pocos miembros activos, uno tuvo que tomar el mando antes de la caída del mayor medio posible para defender el planeta, esa persona era Rouge, la murciélago, quien junto a Shadow, intentaron y con éxito, levantar de nuevo a la organización antes de otra catástrofe.

Catástrofe que no tardo en llegar, ya que el imperio Eggman, ahora mas frio y con los métodos de la peor parte de G.U.N. comenzó un ataque mundial destruyendo cada ciudad que estuviera cerca de la base, eje, del imperio.

El mundo que una vez se encontraba en paz, ahora era un enorme campo de guerra donde tanto humanos, maquinas y mobians se mataban entre ellos, ya que ahora el ejercito de Eggman contaba con la parte desertora de G.U.N. en sus filas.

Seis años después, en un desierto que solo el celeste cielo y la arena amarilla era lo único que cubría la vista, se encontraban tres amigos saliendo por un agujero en la arena.

Tails: _Vamos, vamos, vamos. Maniobra naranja_

Los tres amigos eran Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, también conocidos como el "Hero Team", ahora mayores, vestidos con atuendos militares, algunas estrellas para diferenciar sus rangos y siendo Tails, el único con una bata blanca para darle un aspecto de científico. Los tres estaban agitados y sudorosos, les era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, señales que habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, y ahora los rayos del sol desértico le bloqueaban la vista; aun así, Tails levanto vuelo tomando a Sonic de los pies, y el erizo de cabeza tomo las manos de Knuckles.

Knuckles: _4 segundos… 4 segundos_

Tails, se elevo lo más alto posible y Sonic, impulso a Knuckles hacia arriba y esta vez soltándose de las manos, y ahora tomándolo de los pies formando una cadena rojo-azul-amarilla; Knuckles aprovecho el impulso y se la lanzo planeando lejos aumentando cada vez más su velocidad.

Del agujero, salió una enorme explosión que rápidamente formo un pilar de fuego que podría verse a kilómetros de distancia.

Tails: (sujetándose con una mano de la pierna de Sonic) _Misión completada, vamos de regreso_

Comunicador: _Excelente trabajo, el jefe estará feliz_

Sonic: (gritando alegre) _¿Acaso puede ser feliz ese idiota?_

Los tres amigos volaron lejos gracias al equidna, quien por el impulso, llego hasta la base de operaciones justo al estar a ras del suelo. Como ya era costumbre, entraron a la base y fueron recibidos con ovaciones y aplausos de soldados de menor categoría… y algunos también de alta categoría, quienes se sorprendían de las misiones imposibles que lograba el equipo. Sonic intentaba forzar su camino para pasar mientras saludaba y recibía las felicitaciones de los demás soldados, Tails se dio un impulso aéreo para irse rápidamente de la multitud, y Knuckles se quedo en el centro siendo el único que le gustaba la atención que recibían.

Una hora después, volvieron a reunirse en el vestuario, donde se ducharon y se alistaron con camisas blancas y pantalones amarillentos de camuflaje. Mientras reían y cambiaban algunos comentarios con respecto a la misión, entro a la habitación un erizo negro vestido con un traje negro, diferente al del color que su pelaje y una corbata roja.

Shadow: _Aquí tienen, lamentablemente esta vez solo tendrán tres días_

Tails: (agarrando los sobres con alegría) _Tres días serán mucho más que suficiente_

Knuckles: (enojado) _De eso nada_

Shadow: _Cuando regresen tendrán una misión de bajo rango y les daré los días faltantes_

Knuckles: _Me estoy cansando de tu explotación, Shadow_

Shadow: _Mas bonificaciones_

Knuckles: (sonriendo) _Igual yo estoy aquí para servir a los habitantes de este mundo_

Shadow: (observando a Sonic) _¿Y tú no te alegras por volver?_

Sonic: _Claro que sí, pero será lo mismo de siempre. Ya les dije que vayamos a otra parte_

Tails: (haciendo un sonido de desaprobación) _Yo tengo razones para volver_

Knuckles solo miro enojado desde atrás a Sonic, como queriendo soltarle una maldición, pero sin ganas.

Sonic: _Solo por una vez, tampoco es tan malo conocer otro lugar ¿Tú qué opinas, Knuckles?_

Knuckles: (intentando tranquilizarse y respondiendo calmado) _No hay lugar… como el hogar, o como se diga la frase_

Los dos erizos y el zorro se extrañaron por el comentario sereno que provenía del equidna, quien solo les dio la espalda para sacar unas cosas de un casillero.

Fue todo un día de viaje, el grupo fue sacado del desierto en helicóptero, y después puestos en una caravana de colectivos donde dos se separaron del resto para ir directamente hasta Green Hill, hogar de dos de los tres amigos… y casi el hogar de Knuckles, por así decirlo. Era un poco más del mediodía cuando por fin llegaron hasta le entrada del verde y pacifico lugar.

Soldado mobian: _Solo mira, es increíble lo tranquilo que se ve_

Soldado humano: _Así era donde vivía_

Los tres amigos tomaron sus mochilas y sus bolsas para iniciar su marcha por el pueblo, Sonic solo se mostraba con su sonrisa característica, en cambio Tails estaba sonriendo de una manera perturbadora y Knuckles por alguna razón estaba en una actitud amargada con la cabeza abajo y las manos en el bolsillo.

Sonic: _¿No vino Cream a buscarte?_

Tails: (riendo) _No se lo dije esta vez, quiero que sea una sorpresa_

Sonic: _Perdona por arruinártelo, pero le mande una carta a Amy hace un par de semanas_

Tails: (haciendo memoria) _Pues, ella no respondió las últimas que le envié. Igual veo que al fin se intercambian cartitas _(golpeándolo con el hombro)

Sonic: _Solo que le prometí avisarle cuando volvería, nada más_

Tails: _Vamos, hermano, deben ser más abiertos, como Cream y yo _(sonándole el estomago) _Solo me emociono porque al fin tendré una comida casera_

Sonic: _Si, eso también me alegra. La comida de Amy es muy deliciosa después de meses comiendo la basura de G.U.N._

Knuckles: (amargado) _Lo dices como si no tuvieras otra alternativa_

Sonic: (riendo) _Esta su martillo_

Tails: _Bueno, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos dentro de tres días _(yéndose apurado)

Sonic: (saludando desde lejos) _Al menos búscanos para juntarnos a comer o algo_

Knuckles: _Yo también me voy_

Sonic: _¿No quieres venir a comer a mi casa? Amy seguro está ahí como siempre_

Knuckles: _Supongo que ella va a querer que ustedes estén solos_

Sonic: _Por eso te invito_

Knuckles: _Vete a la mierda, entonces_

Sonic: _¿Qué te pasa?_

Knuckles: _Nada. Solo vete a la mierda, y listo_

Sonic: (bloqueándole el camino) _Parece que tienes algo para decir_

Knuckles: (corriendo a Sonic con la mano y siguiendo su camino) _A ver si al menos te alegras que tú si tienes alguien que espera que vuelvas… yo solo tengo un pedazo de mierda inclinado y muerto_

Sonic ya no quiso responderle, y solo dejo que el equidna decaído continuara su camino, mientras él, se dirigía a su casa, aun pensando en lo difícil que será tener a aquella mujer erizo pegada y hablándole todo el tiempo, haciéndole miles de preguntas, contándoles cosas que realmente no le importaban.

Knuckles por otro lado caminaba aun con la cabeza baja, se acordaba de las veces que vino con sus amigos y a cada rato las personas lo paraban para saludarlos, pero ahora cuando estaba solo, atravesando la parte bulliciosa del pueblo, era como un fantasma que nada detenía su marcha, para por fin llegar hasta el final de su camino donde nadie lo esperaría.

Un rato después, levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba, la Angel Island que una vez flotaba por el cielo, ahora estaba inclinada encima de un bosque.

Esto siempre le hacía recordar con tristeza al equidna, como hace un par de años, cuando Sonic y Tails se alistaron en el ejercito, él era único que había negado participar, por su deber de proteger la esmeralda maestra; pero un día, fue emboscado por varios miembros de G.U.N; ya no tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda y aunque estuvo horas defendiendo el templo; las maquinas y los soldados no dejaban de llegar, era cuestión de tiempo para que el equidna terminara en un preocupante estado y lo último que recordó fue un disparo, a él cayendo por el lado trasero del templo, pura oscuridad, hasta por fin abrir los ojos en un hospital con Cream y Amy en la misma habitación alegres por su amigo.

Y ahora los restos caídos e inclinados eran lo único que le quedaba, recordándole no solo su fracaso, también lo solo que estaba. Caminaba con tristeza y dificultad cargando su equipaje, intentando moverse por el empinado camino que alguna vez fue llamado paraíso; hasta que al fin llego, al templo en ruinas donde solía vivir; no pudo resistir el que se le escapara una lagrima, seguido de sentarse en un pedazo de derrumbe observando al bosque que siempre observo toda su vida.

Knuckles: (suspirando) _Bueno, mejor me preparo algo para…_

Su comentario fue silenciado cuando sintió ruidos que provenían de dentro del bosque, primero por su izquierda que lo hizo saltar de su asiento, luego uno de detrás de él que lo hizo voltearse rápidamente.

Knuckles: (golpeando sus puños) _Esto es propiedad privada ¿Acaso no saben leer los carteles? _(mas ruidos proveniente de dentro del bosque) _Ya no queda nada mas por robar, así que piérdanse_

El equidna vio como tres figuras saltaban desde el bosque lanzándose contra él, no le quedo más que recoger sus cosas y correrse porque cada figura blandía dos extrañas espadas y no les importo atacar al equidna pasando peligrosamente las hojas afiladas cerca de su cabeza.

Voz: _Alto _(voz femenina) _Dinos ahora ¿Dónde están las esmeraldas?_

Knuckles: _¿Y ustedes quiénes son?_

En los tranquilos barrios de Green Hill, Sonic al fin llegaba a su casa, aun pensando lo que le esperaba, estaba demasiado hambriento y al menos un delicioso almuerzo sería suficiente para soportar el día.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, todo estaba completamente a oscuras; cerró la puerta y sintió como el silencio ahora lo cubría; algo deprimente de ver, así que abrió las cortinas para que entrara el sol, todo se veía reluciente y ordenado, señales de que alguien hace poco se ocupo de dejar la casa limpia. Camino a la cocina y todo estaba guardado, no había plato o utensilio fuera de los muebles.

Sonic: (suspirando con tristeza) _Bueno… supongo que debe estar con Cream_

Abrió la heladera, vacía, nada más que un botellón de agua y dos huevos en un anaquel. Luego de 10 minutos, un pensativo Sonic se acostó en su sillón, encendió el televisor y se sentó a comer sus huevos fritos.

Sonic: _Mierda… ni pimienta había_

Sonic corto un pedazo y aun acostado se lo metió en la boca; grave error porque termino atragantándose y de un salto se levanto del sillón, lo malo era que no podía parar de toser y se apuro en llegar a la cocina.

Sonic: (tomando una vaso de agua) _Ya está mejor…_

Sonic se tomo un momento para descansar su garganta, malhumorado tomo el plato con su alimento y caminando a la cocina los termino de un bocado seguido de tirar el plato y los cubiertos dentro de la pileta. Se tiro de cabeza al sillón, estaba aun hambriento y quería salir a comer algo, pero el sueño era demasiado y se quedo dormido con la televisión encendida.

Su estomago lo despertó ya a la noche, eran casi las diez de la noche cuando se dio cuenta; se apuro en estirar sus músculos, y se fue de su casa antes de que comenzaran a cerrar los supermercados o los restaurantes.

Cualquier tipo de mercado ya estaba cerrado, y solo consiguió llegar hasta un restaurante al aire libre; su orden fue bastante extensa para un erizo adulto promedio, pero era normal luego de pasar tanto tiempo sin saborear algo elaborado. Estuvo esperando algún tiempo y cansado observo a las personas de su alrededor; no había muchas, dos familias, un grupo de amigos, al parecer un cumpleaños y le llamo la atención al ver a una pareja de erizos, estos eran de un marrón claro, pero le resultaba raro ver como la mujer insistía en darle de comer a su pareja, esto le hizo ruborizarse y mirar para otro lado.

Sonic: (pensando) _Mierda, que al final terminaría extrañando a Amy. Malditos amigos también que me dejaron solos_

Mesero: (con dificultad por traer varios platos) _Su comida, señor_

Sonic: (reaccionando) _Muchas gracias_

Sonic no volvió a decir nada antes de empezar a comer apurado, realmente extrañaba el sabor de la comida aunque sea de restaurante.

Era medianoche cuando al fin el erizo salió a paso lento y el estomago lleno, dio gracias a que lo dejaran quedarse más allá del horario de cerrado, aunque este trato era normal para un héroe tan conocido como el erizo. Por alguna razón, su sonrisa satisfecha rápidamente se borro cuando se alejo del lugar, le incomodaba un poco volver a su oscura y silenciosa casa, y luego de pensarlo unos minutos decidió ir al antiguo taller-casa de Tails para pasar la noche.

Tardo unos pocos minutos en llegar aun con el peso de toda la comida en su estomago, y el erizo se alegro al ver la casa que en sus años jóvenes era la base de operaciones para su equipo. Se acerco a tocar la puerta, pero no había movimientos, volvió a tocar con más fuerzas dándole un último golpe con el puño.

Tails: _Ya voy_

Sonic: (viendo a Tails abrir la puerta) _Hola, hermano_

Tails: _¿Sonic? ¿Qué quieres a esta hora?_

Sonic: _Bueno… comí demasiado en un restaurante y como quedaba tu casa más cerca venia a quedarme a dormir en tu sofá, como en el pasado_

Tails: _Sonic ¿No habrás dejado a Amy sola en tu casa, verdad?_

Sonic: _No, si primero fui y no estaba ahí… ¿Puedo pasar?_

Tails: (rascándose la cabeza) _Hoy no es un buen día, Sonic_

Sonic: _Vamos, hermano, sabes que seré silencioso y te prometo irme a la mañana _(intentando entrar)

Tails: (bloqueándolo con el brazo) _De en serio, lo siento, hermano_

Sonic: (enojado) _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo eres así?_

Tails: (en voz baja) _Deja de gritar, por favor. Mira, estoy con Cream y nosotros estamos muy ocupados ahora como para recibir visitas_

Sonic: _¿En serio vas a dejarme afuera a esta hora?_

Tails: _Tu casa está a dos minutos… en "tu" velocidad baja. En serio, hermano, esta noche no _(cerrando la puerta lentamente)

Sonic:_ No se le dice "hermano" a alguien que dejas afuera por una chica_

Tails: (antes de cerrar la puerta) _Hace muchos años que dejo de ser una "chica", te lo aseguro_

Sonic: (dándose vuelta para irse) (pensando) _Zorro calentón pedazo de mierda... ¿Desde cuándo es así conmigo?_

Sonic no estaba en ánimos de correr a su casa, y caminaba lentamente mientras intentaba poner su mente en calma.

Sonic: (pensando) _Vaya "equipo de héroes" que somos, Tails me manda a la mierda y me cierra la puerta en la cara; Knuckles me dice mucha mierda sobre Amy… y Amy… ¿Acaso se molesto porque solo le mande una carta? Realmente quería probar su comida… y ver su amigable sonrisa… puto Knuckles que me da ideas raras, mañana voy a ir a visitarlo, total estamos los dos solos_

El erizo tardo casi una hora en llegar a su casa, realmente no quería regresar, el silencio era algo molesto para sus oídos ya acostumbrados a los disparos, gritos y explosiones; igual, una vez se acostó en su cama sintió como se desmayaba al instante por lo suave y cómoda que había olvidado que era.

A la mañana siguiente, ahora ya vestido de civil, con una remera celeste y unos pantalones cómodos azules de distinto tono que su piel; el erizo salía de una cafetería y se dirigía a la caída Angel Island para pasar tiempo con su compañero de equipo.

Sonic: (pensando) _¿Por qué seguirá volviendo a este basurero inclinado?_

Al adentrarse en el templo, noto como este estaba tan destruido por la caída de la isla, que el erizo realmente no sabía si se movía por lo que fue el piso o por lo que fue las paredes.

Sonic: (gritando) _Knuckles… hermano ¿Dónde es…?_

El erizo fue agarrado por la espalda, sujetado firmemente desde el cuello por un brazo que lo apretaba y le dificultaba respirar; no le dio ni tiempo de liberarse, termino cayendo por la falta de aire y antes de caer desmayado, su enemigo lo soltó y lo levanto doblándole el brazo.

Figura: (voz masculina) _Camina y no intentes nada estúpido_

El erizo solo intentaba recobrar el aliento, mientras era empujado adentrándose con su captor por los pasillos hasta llegar a un enorme cuarto que por alguna extraña razón, no estaba inclinado como el resto.

Figura: _Encontré a este gritando por todos lados… me estaba dejando sordo_

Knuckles: _Él es un amigo, ya déjalo, __Dusk_

Dusk: _No recibo ordenes tuyas_

Mujer: _Ya déjalo, y vete a vigilar_

Dusk: _Que amargados _(soltando al erizo)

Sonic: (a Dusk) _Lindas mallas, señorita_

Dusk: _¿Buscas pelea?_

Sonic: _No, solo digo, a aquella mujer le queda bien, pero a ti… te hace ver gordo_

Dusk:_ Voy a partirte la…_

Knuckles: _Shade, dile que se vaya_

Shade: _Ya, vete a la mierda,__ Dusk__, me estoy cansando de ver tu cara_

El equidna se fue de la habitación intercambiando miradas desafiantes con el erizo. Sonic por otro lado se dio vuelta y camino a la mesa, donde Knuckles, estaba sentado junto a una mujer, que para sorpresa de Sonic, también era una equidna.

Sonic: _¿Y quiénes son estos "oscuros", Knuckles?_

Knuckles: _Si, permítanme presentarlos. Sonic, ella es Shade, es un alto mando de un ejército de equidnas de otra dimensión. Shade, él es Sonic, uno de mis mejores amigos, casi un hermano así que puedes confiar en él_

Sonic: _Mucho gusto, señorita_

Shade: _No me trates de esa forma_

La mujer equidna solo se levanto de su asiento y con una mirada fría, le extendió el brazo a Sonic; el erizo sorprendido solo le devolvió el gesto y compartieron un fuerte apretón de manos que el erizo pudo sentir con un poco de dolor.

Sonic: (pensando) _Que masculina_

Knuckles: _Veras, Sonic, Shade es parte de un antiguo clan equidna apresado en otra dimensión, donde el tiempo se mueve más lento_

Sonic: (sentándose cerca de Knuckles) _Suena bastante ilógico_

Knuckles: _Y esa no es la mejor parte. Hace años, ellos llegaron con la intención violenta de secuestrar las esmeraldas del caos y la esmeralda maestra para utilizarlas en un ataque masivo contra nuestro mundo_

Sonic: _Pues que hagan fila, ya tenemos a dos de esos_

Shade: _Eso fue hace años, Lord Lx tenia… otras cosas en mente; nuestro fracaso al llegar aquí y ver aquel que una vez fue nuestro mundo convertido en una pesadilla le hizo cambiar de opinión._

Knuckles: _No tanta, Shade estuvo contándome las ideas de ese tal Lx y creo que tiene serios problemas_

Shade: _Él solo quiere lo mejor para todos los clanes apresados en…_

Knuckles: _Si, ya escuche esa historia_

Sonic, como era su actitud, estaba sentado observando discutir a los dos equidnas e infantilmente distorsionaba de lo que hablaban, igual le extrañaba la forma de conversar de los dos equidnas, ya que parecían discutir de temas serios, pero ambos hablaban de una forma bastante curiosa.

Knuckles: (interpretación de Sonic) _Basura basura basura basura, basura histórica, basura mitológica _(señalando a Sonic) _Basura en la que anduve metido_

Shade: _Basura basura basura, basura tecnológica, gesto de mal gusto, insulto innecesario, basura política_

Sonic solo soporto esto cinco minutos hasta cansarse y ponerse de pie.

Sonic: _Bueno, ya que parece que esto va a estar para largo, mejor los dejo solos _(poniéndose de pie)

Knuckles: _Espera, Sonic, escucha, ellos tienen un ejército enorme, pueden ser la clave para al fin terminar esta guerra _(mirando a Shade) _O también pueden ser otro enemigo más_

Shade: _Ya te lo dije, Lx ha cambiado, él ha logrado tranquilidad con las demás especies de nuestra prisión _(**Fireclaw: solo para avisar, eso es mentira**)_, ahora todo es más tranquilo y si trabajamos…_

Sonic:_ Bueno, realmente mucho no me importa, yo solo vine a pasar tiempo con mi amigo. Adiós_

Knuckles: _Quédate, esto podría ser el principio del fin de esta guerra_

Sonic: _Veo sus caras y parece que preferirían estar solos_

Sonic salió rápidamente del templo, toda esa burocracia no era de su importancia, él era una persona más de luchar en el frente, siempre dejaba esas actividades para Tails o Shadow; y ocultaba también algo que lo incomodaba de todo esto.

Sonic: (pensando) _No me queda otra alternativa _(suspirando) _Iré a ver a Amy… no puedo creer que yo lo haya dicho_

El erizo realizo un salto para impulsarse y bajo deslizándose por la colina, creando una nube de tierra hasta llegar al punto donde termina la destruida isla y se fue por el camino para visitar a su amiga.

Al llegar a la casa, esta por alguna razón no se veía igual que siempre, Sonic no era muy cuidadoso en los detalles, pero sabía bien que algo no se veía igual. Toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y casi da un grito del susto cuando abrieron la puerta.

Mujer: (gorila) _¿Si?_

Sonic: (confundido y tardando unos segundos en responder) _¿Se encuentra Amy?_

Mujer: _¿Quien?_

Sonic: _Amy… Amy Rose_

Mujer: _Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre_

Sonic: _Erizo rosada, actitud infantil…_

Mujer: _No, adiós_

La mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara al erizo, quien retrocedió para ver la casa otra vez pensando que se equivoco y era la casa correcta; él sabía que si Amy se hubiera mudado, seria al primero que le contaría, pero ya era preocupante su ausencia.

Sonic: (pensando) _Esto parece una broma de mal gusto_

Esta vez no perdió tiempo, y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Tails, donde sabía que Cream seguiría ahí y sería la única que sabría con exactitud que pasaba con Amy.

Tails: (abriendo la puerta) _Hola, hermano, disculpa por lo de ayer_

Sonic: _No pasa nada, Tails, igual eres un maldito _(sonriendo)

Tails: _Entiéndeme, hermano, es amor_

Sonic solo se limito a reírse al ver la cara de su amigo, realmente él no podía estar enojado con alguien como Tails, y menos por la divertida nueva actitud que estaba mostrando el zorro.

Cream: _Buenas tardes, Sonic_

Sonic: _¿Todo bien, Cream? _(pensando) _Seguro que si_

Cream: _Si, gracias_

Sonic: _Quería saber ¿Qué paso con Amy?_

Tails: (borrando su sonrisa) _Si, Cream me lo conto esta mañana, mejor siéntate cuando lo escuches_

Sonic: _¿Es algo grave?_

Tails: _No, que Cream te lo diga_

Cream:(caminando al sillón los tres) _Amy se mudo, Sonic, ella se fue a formar parte de un nuevo ejército que se está formando_

Sonic: _¿Cómo que nuevo ejército?_

Tails: _Pues, Shadow y Rouge seguro están al tanto, y me preocupa que no nos dijeran_

Sonic: _Lo que ellos hagan me importa poco, solo no quiero tener otro ejercito que enfrentar_

Tails: _No, este "ejercito", por así llamarlo, está formado por civiles que no quisieron abandonar sus pueblos aun con el imperio de Eggman en expansión y atacándolos continuamente_

Sonic: _¿Y por qué no se unen a G.U.N. como nosotros?_

Tails: _Esto es algo que me no puede ser que no haya visto, lo que hemos estado haciendo… todos estos años es pura ofensiva, el plan de Rouge es avanzar en un ataque masivo desde un punto hasta la base donde Eggman y el antiguo presidente están escondidos_

Sonic: _Claro, caen ellos y ganamos_

Tails: _Pero nos estamos tardando demasiado, y concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas a un solo sector, dejo a los otros sectores del alrededor sin protección_

Sonic: _Para tanta mierda me hubiera quedado con Knuckles_

Tails: _¿Qué pasa con Knuckles?_

Sonic: _Ve y pregúntale, solo quiero saber si Amy está bien o no_

Cream: _Amy se mudo a un pueblo que el imperio Eggman ha mantenido en ataque, ella es la única que defiende ese sector, casi tres pueblos que son ella y civiles sin entrenamiento_

Sonic: _Suena complicado para que ella haya actuado sola_

Cream: _Ella solo quería ayudar_

Tails: (viendo que a Sonic le cuesta entender todo) _No te preocupes, hermano, ella estará bien_

Sonic: _Tails, me importa una mierda lo que haga Amy… saben que, ya me voy_

El erizo sabía que Tails malinterpretaba su preocupación, y lo tomo como algo ofensivo. Así que camino hasta la salida; ni Tails, ni Cream intentaron pararlo, y esto hizo que el erizo se sintiera más ofendido al llegar a la puerta, ya que otra vez Tails estaba negándole su compañía.

Sonic se fue a toda velocidad, dejando la puerta abierta y creando una corriente de viento que hizo que la puerta se agitara con fuerza, lo que llamo la atención de Tails porque le preocupaba lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

De todas formas, ninguno de los tres amigos se vio en los siguientes días, Knuckles no salió de Angel Island, Tails siempre estuvo con Cream, paseando juntos por todos lados y visitando conocidos; y Sonic simplemente se encerró en su casa queriendo evitar cualquier compañía.

En la mañana del ultimo día, ya estaban igual que la otra vez dos largos colectivos con varias familias y soldados alrededor. Sonic fue el primero en llegar, llego más temprano que cualquiera y solo se había quedado sentado al costado de la calle junto a su mochila y su bolsa. El siguiente en llegar fue Knuckles, que venía con la misma cara que el primer día, aunque se notaba que ya no estaba amargado; igual, el equidna se acerco al erizo y, sin contar el saludar, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra. Por fin llego Tails, el zorro traía una gran sonrisa y una mirada de enamorado, tan distraído en su alegría se acerco a sus amigos sin notar el ambiente frio de ambos.

Tails: (alegre) _¿Ya está preparado el "Hero team"?_

Knuckles: (sonriendo) _Cuenta con ello, pero antes les tengo geniales noticias_

Tails: _¿Qué paso?_

Knuckles: _Bueno, conocí a Shade, una equidna de otra dimensión_

Tails: _¿Qué?_

Knuckles: _El punto es que nos hicimos amigos y si todo sale bien, tendremos un enorme ejército para ayudarnos_

Tails:_ Eso no suena a algo sencillo_

Knuckles: _Ella me dio unas cartas, se las daré a Shadow que es mas experto en este tema, y voy a arreglar para que me permita ir a esa otra dimensión y formar una alianza con aquellos equidnas; dice que su ejército también está compuesto por unos gusanos devora energía, unos golems, unos seres que controlan la mente_

Tails: _¿Ya no estarás ayudándonos en nuestras misiones de infiltración?_

Knuckles: _Solo será un mes. Jamás podría abandonar a mis hermanos_

Sonic: (haciendo un sonido de mal gusto) _Eso dices ahora_

Tails: _¿Y eso que fue?_

Sonic: _Nada, solo algo que se me escapo. Ni me hagan caso mejor_

Knuckles: _Nunca lo hago igual_

El grupo volvió a entrar en silencio, fueron unos incómodos pocos minutos hasta que uno de los choferes dio un grito para pasar lista, y los tres amigos recogieron sus cosas y se acercaron.

Tails: (sacando algo del bolsillo) _Miren, Cream y yo nos tomamos unas fotos ayer, quería tener un recuerdo de ella hasta la siguiente vez que podamos volver ¿No hacemos una linda pareja?_

Knuckles: (riendo) _Lo que tu digas, zorro loco, parece que te pego fuerte el amor_

Tails: _Es solo… natural. Nosotros estuvimos juntos por años, incluso antes de ser pareja. Yo realmente la amo_

Knuckles: _Tranquilo, no es para que te pongas así_

Sonic: _Déjame ver eso_

Sonic tomo por sorpresa a Tails, y de un tirón le saco las fotos de la mano, aprontándolas fuertemente mientras los dos amigos observaban.

Sonic: _Ustedes idiotas, hablan de ser un equipo y a la primera que aparece cualquier mujer se olvidan de todo_

Tails: (furioso) _¿Qué te pasa? Dame mis fotos_

Knuckles: (en voz baja) _Bajen la voz, que nos están mirando todos_

Sonic: _¿Y a vos que te importa? Te vas a ir a la mierda de todos modos_

Knuckles: _Solo será un mes, y luego volveré_

Sonic: _Bueno, se acabo desde ya el estúpido equipo, y esto es lo que pienso de ustedes_

Sonic rompió en dos las fotos, las arrojo al piso y comenzó a pisarlas con un pie; Tails no iba a soportarlo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara al erizo, que lo arrojo al piso. Sonic estaba enloquecido, al instante se levanto del piso y embistió a Tails arrastrándolo con él; varios soldados y personas del lugar se corrieron del medio del camino, mientras el erizo arrojaba a Tails al suelo y comenzaba a golpearlo, pero no con tanta fuerza como para dañarlo.

Knuckles y otros dos soldados fueron necesarios para separarlos, aunque los dos querían volver a pelear por lo que se retorcían intentando liberarse.

Cream: _¿Qué está pasando?_

Tails y Sonic miraron para un costado, ahí estaba Cream sosteniendo una caja envuelta en su mano, quien observo toda la pelea desde lejos, y no entendía porque ellos habían comenzado a pelear.

Sonic: _Gracias por arruinar nuestra amistad_

Knuckles: _Sonic, ya cállate_

Cream solo se puso a llorar antes de darse vuelta y correr lejos mientras era observada por todos. Tails esto no lo soporto y con todas sus fuerzas logro soltarse y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Sonic que le hizo escupir un diente.

Tails: _Yo después voy, díganle a Shadow y él entenderá_

Chofer: _Espera, zorro, tú…_

Cuando el chofer quiso alegar, ya Tails había volado lejos de ahí en persecución de Cream. Por otro lado, Sonic intentaba limpiarse la boca, por la sangre no paraba de salir.

Chofer: _Equidna… Knuckles, iras en el colectivo de soldados de bajo rango, no sé qué ha pasado pero no quiero otra pelea_

Knuckles: _Si, creo que es lo mejor_

Chofer: _Erizo, metete al colectivo así ya podemos irnos_

Sonic: _No voy a ir_

Chofer: _Mira, tengo órdenes de llevarte como sea_

Sonic: _Solo inténtalo _(poniéndose de pie) _Cualquiera que lo intente. Aquí se acabo mi servicio forzado, cuando me anote _(mirando a Knuckles, quien ya estaba por subir al colectivo) _no creí que mis amigos me mandarían a la mierda y me dejarían solo_

Soldado: (joven) _¿Quiere que lo metamos adentro?_

Chofer: _Niño, ese es Sonic, el erizo, si puede ganarle a un robot gigante, no tenemos ni la mitad de personas para siquiera empujarlo_

Luego de unos minutos, y un par de llamadas, ambos colectivos arrancaron, siendo Sonic el único que aun seguía en la solitaria entrada al pueblo.

El erizo ahora estaba enfrentándose a algo que nunca se espero en su vida, estaba completamente solo y el sentimiento de soledad rápidamente lo invadía; esto no era como cuando era joven y se iba por un tiempo sabiendo que tenía un lugar donde sus amigos lo esperaban, ahora no importa a donde vaya, ya no tendría a donde volver más que una vieja casa oscura y vacía.

Paso casi una semana después del incidente y ahora el erizo estaba en un pequeño bar de mala calidad y que desconocía que existía en Green Hill, aquí se había quedado toda la semana intentando que su mente lo dejara tranquilo.

Mesero: _¿Estás seguro de seguir dándole de beber?_

Tabernero: _Piensa un poco, ese erizo es Sonic… y esta embriagándose en mi cantina_

Mesero: _¿No estás viejo para ser un fan?_

Tabernero: _¿Quién hablo de fan? Si esta aquí atraerá nuevos clientes_

Mesero: _Para mí que los espanta con el olor_

Los dos siguieron observando al erizo, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y haciendo girar una botella con los dedos, él no era muy fanático de la bebida, por lo que solo tenía un par de botellas para ya estar en ese estado de casi ebriedad.

Voz: _Así que Rouge decía la verdad_…

Tabernero: _¿Y vos quién soy?_

Voz: _Vengo a llevármelo a su casa_

Tabernero: _Eres la de las noticias_

Voz:_ Si, si, lo que sea_

Sonic no veía bien quién era, solo sintió como lo levantaba gentilmente poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros, y torpemente peleaban por una botella vacía que Sonic no quería soltar; el erizo casi siente como el sol le derrite los ojos una vez que es sacado a la calle y de inmediato se quedo dormido.

Voz: _Vamos, ayúdame que estas pesado… genial, lo que faltaba_

Varias horas después, Sonic sale de un confuso sueño sin sentido, algo lo despertaba con fuerza, ese algo no era más que un delicioso aroma que invadía su nariz y lo forzaba a levantarse aun mareado. Lo que le quedaba de su estado de ebriedad desapareció en un instante cuando se levanto y sin dudarlo empezó a comer apurado, con cada mordisco miraba a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en su casa y se escuchaban ruidos que venían de la cocina, pero estaba demasiado hambriento y el olor era tan delicioso que prefirió ignorarlos.

Voz: _Despacio, que al postre le falta casi 30 minutos_

Sonic: (hablando con la boca llena) _¿Amy?_

El erizo trago fuerte, casi ahogándose, cuando se levanto del sillón para ver a su amiga, la mujer erizo llevaba un vestido rojo con lunares y un delantal de cocina, su cabello-púas era más largo de lo normal, y aunque se veía igual a como Sonic la recordaba cada vez que volvía a Green Hill, en su rostro, mas en su mirada, podía notarse algo de fatiga o un leve cansancio difíciles de ocultar.

Sonic: _Yo creí que estabas…_

Amy: _Tuve que venir después de que Rouge me llamara, tenía que verte _(caminando hasta sentarse en el sillón e invitando a Sonic a sentarse) _¿Qué paso que estabas metido en aquel lugar? _(mirando con cuidado) _¿Te falta un diente?_

Sonic: _No _(metiendo la mano en varios bolsillos)_ lo tengo por aquí en algún lado_

Amy: (cerrando los ojos y tapándose con la palma) _No, no quiero verlo _(suspirando) _¿Qué te paso que Tails y tú llegaron a pelearse?_

Sonic: (sonrojándose) _No paso nada_

Amy: _Por favor, Sonic, estoy aquí para ayudarte _(palmeando su espalda suavemente)_ tú sigue comiendo tranquilo y cuando estés listo, puedes decírmelo_

Sonic: _No tengo 10 años para que me hables así_

El erizo solo se sentó, acerco el plato a su cara y se esforzó por terminar rápido; cuando dejo el plato vacio en la mesita, aun Amy lo miraba con cara de pena, y esto molestaba al erizo hasta que se quebró.

Sonic: _Yo… siento que… cada día ustedes se alejan más de mí_

Amy: _No entiendo_

Sonic: _Al principio, siempre fuimos los cuatro únicamente, y a veces alguno que otro de nuestros amigos; pero desde que comenzó todo esto de G.U.N. nos separamos, y los poco momentos que tenemos para estar juntos, me abandonan_

Amy: _Pero nadie te abandono, y tú siempre estas con Tails y Knuckles_

Sonic: _No es cierto, Tails no sale del laboratorio y no para de pedir que lo asciendan… y Knuckles… ahora que lo pienso lo de Knuckles no es tan malo_

Amy: (riendo) _Sonic…_

Sonic: _Solo bromeo, pero él está demasiado raro todo el tiempo, y peor ahora que conoció a unos equidnas_

Amy:_ Rouge está loca por eso… por una mujer llamada Shade_

Sonic: _Siempre creí que ella y Shadow…_

Amy: _Esa es la parte divertida_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Pero eso es todo _(borrando su sonrisa)_ Ahora si no estamos en una misión, me dejan solo_

Amy: _Pero solo ha sido esta vez…_

Sonic: _No… esto lleva de hace tiempo… solo me negué a aceptarlo; cuando vi la cara seria de Knuckles observando a esa equidna, era como ver a Tails hablando de Cream… a la larga ellos van a terminar abandonándome, sino lo hicieron ya_

Amy: _Sonic…_

El erizo estaba metido en sus recuerdos, sorprendido con lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, como cambiaban de bases y dormitorios junto a Tails, mas tarde con la llegada de Knuckles, el reformado equipo, cada misión imposible que solo ellos lograban… y por fin llegar al momento en que sintió que se estaba quedando solo, buscando a sus amigos, Tails siempre ocupado en algún experimento militar, Knuckles actuando raro si él estaba cerca. Al final el erizo mantenía una rutina solitaria en la base, y cada vez que intentaba estar con sus amigos, tenían una razón para esquivarlo.

Sonic: (volviendo a la realidad) _¿Por qué me abandonaste tú también?_

Amy: (sorprendida, casi asustándose) _¿Qué?_

Sonic: _Siempre es lo mismo, se esconden con sonrisas al verme, y cuando llega el momento, ni se molestan en avisarme_

Amy: _Sonic, todo fue demasiado rápido, cuando Rouge me conto…_

Sonic: _¿Rouge?_

Amy: _Ella fue quien me busco, busco a todo el mundo para que defendieran las ciudades desprotegidas_

Sonic: (poniéndose de pie y evitando que Amy vea su rostro) _Igual ya no importa, quiero que te vayas… quiero estar solo _(intentando irse a su cuarto)

Amy: _Espera, Sonic _(agarrando del brazo al erizo y poniéndose de pie) _Dime_

Sonic: (sin mirarla) _Ya no tengo nada que decir_

Amy: _Puedo verlo, Sonic, quieres decírmelo pero te duele ¿Qué es?_

Sonic: _Te vas a reír_

Amy: _Yo nunca me reiría de ti, menos si es algo importante_

Sonic: _Basta, Amy_

Amy: _Dímelo_

Sonic: (gritando) _Tengo miedo ¿Está bien?_

Amy: _¿Miedo?_

Sonic: _Si. Es esta guerra… nosotros solo nos ocupamos de infiltración, pero… hay varios otros, en la base, que un día están y al otro día desaparecen como si nada... me da miedo creer que algún día llegue a pasarme y… que a nadie vaya a importarle porque se olvidaron de mi_

Amy: _Eso nunca va a pasar_

Sonic: _¿Y por qué estas tan segura?_

Amy: _Porque tu siempre me importaras, y porque siempre estaré esperando volver a verte_

Al erizo le tomo un par de minutos poner sus sentimientos y su mente en calma, estaba en un estado de pesimismo difícil, pero Amy estaba logrando llegar al erizo, y luego de unos segundos, intercambio una sonrisa con la mujer erizo.

Sonic: (abrazando a Amy) _Gracias, Amy_

Amy: (devolviéndole el abrazo) _Solo no pienses en tonterías ¿Si?_

Sonic: _Es difícil no hacerlo, extraño la tranquilidad y los extraño a ustedes_

Amy: _Siempre vamos a estar para ti, no lo olvides_

Sonic: _En serio te lo agradezco, eres una gran "amiga"_

Esto hizo borrarle inmediatamente la sonrisa a Amy, aunque Sonic no podía verla porque aun estaban abrazados, pero sintió como ella lentamente rompía el abrazo.

Amy: (con la voz triste) _Yo… creo que mejor voy a la cocina antes de que se queme el postre_

La voz de Amy le dio una sensación de escalofríos al erizo, que no entendía porque el cambio drástico en la personalidad de ella. Hasta que llego a darse cuenta lo que dijo, seguido de golpearse la frente con la palma.

Sonic: (pensando) _Siempre debo cagarla _(corriendo a la cocina y gritando)_ Amy, espera, yo no quise…_

Amy: (forzando una sonrisa) _Ya esta, te hice una tarta _(mostrándole una bandeja recién sacada del horno)

Sonic: _Amy, yo quería decirte…_

Amy: _Vamos a la otra habitación así puedas probar un poco_

Sonic: _Por favor, Amy, yo no quise decir eso _(moviendo las manos torpemente) _Mira… lo que quise decir es que… tú… no, yo… bueno, el punto es que, aunque seas una amiga, no significa que puedas ser mas algún día_

El erizo no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, y el ambiente se congelo para ambos; estuvieron mirándose un rato en los que Sonic podía ver como la mujer erizo intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, que no sabía si eran de felicidad o tristeza.

Amy: (dejando la tarta en la mesa y tomando valor) _¿Al menos yo te gusto?_

Si Sonic al menos por unos minutos logro tener su mente clara luego de la charla con Amy, todo eso se perdió y ahora tenía la cabeza llena de nudos y pensamientos que solo lo entorpecían y lo hacían sonrojarse; Para empeorar esto, Amy lo miraba con los ojos acuosos mientras lentamente se acercaba a él.

Sonic: (pensando) _Mierda, ya lo arruine demasiado por un día ¿Ahora qué le digo? _(dándose cuenta que Amy está muy cerca y retrocediendo) _"Necesito un par de días para pensarlo", no, no tengo tanto tiempo… la tarta… resolverlo con…_

El erizo intento dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero esta vez la pared lo detuvo, y Amy ya estaba pegada a él; el erizo intento decir algo pero solo sentía como que se iba a morder la lengua al hacerlo.

Sonic: (pensando) _Lo que faltaba, puedo detener el avance de un ejército y no puedo hablar con una mujer… me suena conocido_

Ya que Sonic no respondía, a Amy se le ocurrió la única forma de obtener una respuesta honesta, lentamente cerró sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los del erizo. Esto solo lo puso más nervioso y su cabeza no le daba soluciones, era como pedirle consejos a un sordomudo; así que solo cerró los ojos esperando a que Amy lo besara, y que la respuesta llegara sola.

Pero en el instante que iban a tocar sus labios, Amy dio un rápido retroceso, y Sonic solo se quedo esperando el beso que nunca llego.

Amy: (tapándose la cara) _Lo siento_

Sonic: _No, Amy, está bien, ven_

Amy: _No es eso, es que… ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas o te limpias los dientes?_

Sonic: (con la cara completamente roja) _Bueno _(forzando una sonrisa)_ no esperaba visitas. Sabes que, mejor me doy un baño ahora_

Amy: _Si_

Sonic: _Después podemos hablar mejor mientras comemos ¿Quieres?_

Amy: (le cuesta responder por alguna razón) _Si… solo no te tardes mucho_

El erizo se fue apurado al baño y cerró la puerta, estaba completamente avergonzado, sentía que nunca en su vida había pasado tal desastre, solo sintió su aliento para meterse hasta casi tragarse el cepillo de dientes y luego se metió en la ducha esperando que esto lo ayudara a tranquilizar su mente.

Sonic: (pensando)_ Tengo que volver rápido a la base… tengo que resolver lo de Amy… debo pedirle disculpas a Tails… a Cream… intentar entender a Knuckles… Necesito una excusa para que Shadow no me mate…_

Si pensaba que la ducha lo tranquilizaría, su mente estaba demasiado enredada para dejarlo tranquilo, era como dos tambores sonando a cada lado de sus oídos; estaba tan inmerso en su pensamiento que ni escucho que alguien se adentraba en el baño, y luego de unos minutos dentro de la ducha, hasta que sintió una mano en sus hombros que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Sonic: (Mirando hacia atrás) _¿Qué pasa, Amy?_

El erizo estaba tan distraído, solo volvió a mirar hacia adelante mientras se enjabonaba, hasta que su mente le hizo reaccionar, seguido de dar un enorme salto y pegarse contra la pared asustado; delante de él estaba Amy con nada más que una larga toalla cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo.

Sonic: _Amy ¿Te volviste loca?_

Amy: _Primero, mírame a los ojos_

Sonic: (levantando la cabeza) _Perdón… fue un auto-reflejo_

Amy: _Antes que digas cualquier cosa… debo confesarte algo, pero primero_

Sonic se asusto al ver a Amy sacándose la toalla, se imagino lo que ella planeaba; pero su cara se horrorizo cuando la mujer erizo le mostro una enorme y fea cicatriz un poco más arriba de su cadera. Amy vio la cara de horror de Sonic, y esto la hizo cubrirse rápidamente de la vergüenza.

Sonic: _¿Qué te paso?_

Amy: _Es una larga historia… pero no quiero ir con rodeos _(acercándose a Sonic) _Yo… tengo que volver antes del anochecer, me necesitan para proteger los pueblos… por lo que voy a arriesgarme _(temblando y bajando la cabeza)_ es ahora o nunca, Sonic, ya no quiero falsas esperanzas… yo también tengo mis miedos, y yo no quiero… yo no quiero morir e irme con falsas esperanzas en mi mente ¿Hay algún futuro entre nosotros o no?_

Sonic ya tenía a Amy pegada a él, esperando una respuesta con una mirada entre decidida y avergonzada; el erizo sabia que solo había dos respuestas, dos caminos sin retornos; sin saberlo, de su mente desapareció cada pensamiento que tuvo anteriormente, cada temor, duda o plan que tenia previamente, habían desaparecido por completo, excepto uno, y era resolver lo de Amy y él, y con su mente despejada, por fin sabia que responderle.

Sonic: _Claro que si, Amy_

La voz seria de erizo fue impactante para Amy, era como un arrullo para sus oídos, y si hubiera sido más joven, hubiera gritado hasta desmayarse de la emoción; y realmente estaba por hacerlo, pero Sonic la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, de tal forma que Amy soltó su toalla para rodear también al erizo con sus brazos entre besos…

Mientras tanto, a la orilla de un rio, estaba Big pescando, él tenía su caña de pescar, una lata de insectos y a su compañero Froggy comiéndose la carnada; ahí estaba el gato, pescando por horas y sin preocupaciones, al parecer estuvo toda la noche, obviamente pescando, hasta llegar el amanecer… y… ¿seguir pescando?

En fin, ya eran las primeras horas de la mañana, y la luz del sol entraba por una ventana directamente a la cara de Sonic forzándolo a despertarse, el erizo no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de la noche anterior, y al darse la vuelta, se preocupo porque en lugar de su amante rosada solo había un lugar des-tendido y una almohada vacía; se levanto sobándose los ojos y a paso lento buscando a Amy, pero al llegar a la cocina solo había platos limpios y una carta sobre la mesa.

Sonic: (leyendo la carta) _"Sonic, perdón por irme sin despedirme, yo debía volver a mi puesto ayer, pero me fue difícil después de todo lo que pasamos. Si quieres responderme, pregúntale a Rouge, ella se ocupara de que me llegue lo más pronto posible. Por favor, ve con Cream antes de irte. Te amo, Amy Rose."_

El erizo solo guardo la carta, evitaba con fuerzas el que se le escapara una lagrima de felicidad, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba con su afeitado, arreglado con un atuendo militar, su mochila y bolso; abrió la puerta de su casa, pero algo le hizo volver rápido a su habitación, empezó a lanzar cosas por todos lados de dentro de un armario, hasta encontrar una caja sacando algo, que lo hizo suspirar arrepentido e igual se lo guardo en el bolsillo antes de correr a toda velocidad por las calles, sentía su energía renovada y en unos segundos aun con todo el peso que llevaba, llego a la casa de Cream.

Cream: (abriendo la puerta) _Hola, Sonic_

Sonic: (sorprendido que la coneja lo atendiera tan cortésmente) _Cream, perdón, yo no quería…_

Cream: _Amy me lo explico todo… yo entiendo_

Sonic:_ Igual, espero que me disculpes_

Cream: _Claro que sí. Pero entra, se que estas con prisa y solo necesito que me esperes unos minutos_

Sonic: _Esta bien_

El erizo entro a la casa, ahí estaba Vanilla, la coneja mayor que ya estaba entre los 40 y 50 años, ambos conversaron amigablemente hasta que Cream volvió con una caja grande.

Sonic: _¿Qué es?_

Cream: _Es un regalo de Amy, solo que debía calentártelo antes de que te lo lleves_

Sonic: _Huele delicioso _(recibiendo la caja) _Ya debo irme, lo siento_

Vanilla: _No te olvides de eso, Cream_

Cream: (riendo sonrojada) _Si tú lo dices, mama, por favor dale esto a Tails_

La coneja entrego un sobre al erizo, y este luego de guardar todo y despedirse, salió corriendo a una increíble velocidad que hace tiempo no lograba.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr unos pocos kilómetros, para detenerse y comerse la tarta que le dejo Amy, entre mordiscos y sonrisas solo pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía ahora, y que lo primero que debía hacer al llegar a la base, es reconciliarse con sus amigos. Tardo unas cuantas horas en llegar hasta la base ubicada en el desierto, por un momento su alegría se borro porque podía escuchar los ruidos a lo lejos que cortaban el silencio que una vez cubría la zona, pero ahora iba a ser más optimista con respecto a esta guerra.

Shadow: (en la entrada) _Al fin regresaste_

Sonic: (asustado) _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Shadow: _Rouge me dijo que llegarías hoy… te mataría aquí mismo a modo de lección para los otros soldados, pero esta vez lo dejare pasar_

Sonic: _No eres el mismo_

Shadow: _Es un favor que le hago a Amy, no a ti… no te confíes_

Ambos erizos tomaron distintos caminos; Sonic llego a su dormitorio, vacio, y solo tiro su bolso al lado de su correspondiente cama, antes de conseguir un papel y un lápiz; realmente el erizo era malo para escribir, pero veinte minutos después ya guardo el papel dentro de un sobre y salió a buscar a Rouge.

Sonic: (tocando la puerta) _Rouge, soy yo_

Rouge: (sentada frente a un escritorio con millones de papeles) _Ya pasa, apúrate_

Sonic: (cerrando la puerta) _¿Qué sucede?_

Rouge: (sonriendo y caminando hasta donde esta Sonic) _A mi no me pasa nada, solo que quiero saber que te paso a ti_

Sonic: _Yo estoy bien_

Rouge: _Vamos, cuéntale a tu vieja amiga _(guiñándole el ojo) _Amy y tú la pasaron bien_

Sonic: (sonrojándose) _No paso nada que te importe_

Rouge: (gritando de la emoción) _Ya me lo dijiste todo con eso, tonto, estoy feliz por mi amiga_

Sonic: _Este… Amy me dijo que si quería mandarle una carta, te la diera a ti_

Rouge: _¿Puedo leerla? ¿Hay algo prohibido adentro?_

Sonic: _No, ya dije que no te importa_

Rouge: (riendo)_ Ya me lo temía, ustedes iban a ser unos aburridos _(volviendo a su lugar)_ Ella se puso igual cuando la llame para que te buscara_

Sonic: (serio, casi como enojado) _De eso quería hablarte ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre…?_

Rouge: _¿Te refieres a la herida? _(suspirando con tristeza) _Me sentí mal al principio por meterla en toda esta mierda, pero ella solo se recupero y quiso volver a defender aquellos pueblos; es una pesadilla donde está ahora, no te voy a mentir_

Sonic: _Quiero ir ahí_

Rouge: _No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes_

Sonic: _Entonces quiero que la regreses a Green Hill_

Rouge: _Ya lo intente cuando la hirieron, pero ella no quiere. Realmente como ustedes tres son una inspiración aquí, ella lo es allá, daría lo que fuera para conseguir un par extra de ustedes cuatro _(viendo como Sonic borra su cara de enojo, y se deprime) _Va a estar bien, si no se rindió contigo, menos lo hará ahora_

Sonic: _Esta bien, por favor hazle que le llegue_

El erizo se fue de la oficina, aun pensativo pero ahora con un reformado optimismo que lo tranquilizaba por dentro. Una vez que Rouge estuvo sola en su oficina, no dudo en abrir la carta.

Rouge: _"Amy, no sé qué decir, yo solo quiero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, estuve buscando una foto de nosotros juntos para tener siempre conmigo, el problema es que la única que tengo aparezco con cara de idiota y quisiera que la próxima vez que estemos juntos, hacernos una foto decente. Te amo, Sonic." _(Volviendo a guardar la carta) _Estos dos sí que son aburridos… no como el zorrito y la coneja_

Sonic: (abriendo la puerta de golpe) _Rouge_

Rouge: (asustada y tirando algunos papeles) _¿Si?_

Sonic: _Vi que faltan algunas cosas de Knuckles en nuestro dormitorio_

Rouge: _Él se fue a una misión especial, dijo que estabas al tanto_

Sonic: _Si, pero esperaba disculparme antes de que se fuera_

Rouge: _Ustedes tienen una misión en tres días, ya pronto estará aquí_

Sonic: _Gracias, Rouge_

Al erizo solo le quedaba una última cosa por hacer, y fue directamente al único laboratorio que había en la base; lo hicieron esperar unos minutos, y luego dos soldados lo escoltaron hasta donde estaba Tails trabajando.

Soldado: _Perdón por todo esto_

Sonic: _¿Paso algo mientras yo no estaba?_

Soldado: _Fue el jefe quien dio la orden de reforzar el laboratorio, últimamente son más los soldados que se quedan de seguridad_

Sonic: (pensando) _Si, Shadow a veces puede ser molesto con sus órdenes, pero para que reaccione así es preocupante_

Soldado: (abriendo una puerta) _Señor Prower, tiene visitas_

Tails: _Ahora no… él. Si déjenlo_

Los dos soldados se quedaron en la entrada, y el erizo entro a la habitación, estaba completamente iluminada y llena de diferentes partes de armas y uno que otro chisme que parecía ser peligroso y estaba suspendido dentro de un tubo. Solo los dos estaban en la habitación, el zorro no paraba de moverse para todos lados armando un extraño objeto, mientras revisaba varios líquidos que cada tanto mezclaba.

Sonic: _Por favor, Tails, di algo_

Tails: (sin dejar de trabajar, y sin mirarlo) _Yo no tengo nada que decir_

Sonic: _Sabes que no soy bueno pidiendo disculpas que suenen sinceras; y si quiero disculparme, pero solo vine a entregarte esto y ya me voy_

Tails: _Dime que es, estoy algo ocupado_

Sonic: _Es una carta de Cream_

El zorro casi tira todo de la emoción, emoción que supo esconder para seguir actuando serio delante del erizo, pero que se apuro en dejar todo y abrir la carta. Sonic solo se quedo mirando, como el zorro leía la carta; primero Tails se rio, luego hizo una gran sonrisa, después leyó algo serio, y algo que pareció causarle gracia hasta al fin terminar de leerla y quedarse en silencio.

Sonic: _¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?_

Tails: (casi ni puede hablar) _Veras… lo primero que me conto fue lo de Amy y vos, felicidades; luego es un secreto, pero al final, es raro porque realmente no se qué creer_

Sonic: _¿Y qué paso para ponerte así?_

Tails: _Ella todavía no está segura, pero Vanilla dice asegurar que Cream está embarazada_

Sonic: _¿En serio?_

Tails: _Hermano _(que se lo diga hace sonreír a Sonic) _yo soy un hombre de ciencia, no puedo creer en algo como solo un presentimiento… pero esto es..._

Sonic: _Felicidades, Tails… sabes cómo es Vanilla con ese tipo de cosas_

Tails: (soltando algunas lágrimas) _No puedo creerlo_

Los dos amigos compartieron un abrazo, para Tails era el mejor día de su vida y Sonic lo sabía, fueron entre lágrimas y risas que pudieron hablar y al fin volver a ser los buenos amigos que eran.

Y así pasaron los siguientes días; al segundo día Rouge le entrego la respuesta a Sonic, el erizo se sorprendió con la velocidad de la murciélago, pero al preguntarle, ella solo se burlo con picardía dejando al erizo confuso. Al tercer día, regreso Knuckles, solo, tuvo una fuerte discusión con Shadow y otros varios militares de alto rango, pero todo termino bien al parecer; el equidna mostraba una actitud más positiva, pero aun quedaba lo de Sonic y él, y ambos sabían que solo había una manera de arreglar lo de ellos.

Sonic: (con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, sangrando y tirado en el suelo) _Parece que al final tienes la razón _(sonriendo)

Knuckles: (también, lleno de heridas, aunque sangra menos y le extiende una mano a Sonic) _Como siempre… aunque sé que me dejaste ganar_

Sonic: _Eso no importa, solo hay una cosa que quiero saber ¿Qué hay entre tú y la equidna?_

Knuckles: _Estas loco, amigo, ella es solo una posible aliada… no es como Amy y vos_

Sonic: _¿Seguro?_

Knuckles: _No lo sé, tendrías que ganarme si quieres saberlo_

Sonic: (siendo ayudado a levantarse) _Bueno, la próxima vez mejor hablemos antes de resolverlo así_

Knuckles: _Si, me parece mejor_

Ambos amigos compartieron un fuerte apretón de manos, y recibieron los aplausos de varios soldados que observaron la pelea.

Soldado: _Esos dos son espectaculares_

Soldado: _No puedo creer que haya visto pelear a Sonic y Knuckles, creí que iba a ser como en las películas que destruirían todo_

Shadow: (entrando) _Ya cállense todos... ¿Ustedes dos ya son compañeros?_

Knuckles: _Claro que si_

Shadow: _Su misión de mañana entonces... ¿Están seguros de ir así?_

Sonic: _Yo me siento bien_

Knuckles: _Igualmente_

Shadow: (sonriendo) _Idiotas_

Al fin el equipo estaba en paz otra vez, la misión no fue bastante difícil, y el equipo otra vez mostraba la habilidad de sus años jóvenes para lograr sus cometidos. Y lo mejor de todo, es que al fin todo le estaba sonriendo a los tres.

Aunque todo cambio, cuatro meses después, la alarma empezó a temblar por toda la base, el sonido era casi insoportable, y el ambiente había cambiado a alborotos por todos lados, ordenes de superiores por cualquier pasillo, soldados armados y temblorosos corriendo por los pasillos. Sonic estaba en el gimnasio cuando escucho la voz de Shadow por uno de los parlantes.

Shadow: _Quiero todo aquel paramédico en el laboratorio, hay cuatro heridos, dos son enemigos, los necesito con vida_

Sonic: (corriendo a toda la velocidad fuera del gimnasio) _Mierda, espero que Tails no esté metido, espero que Tails no esté metido_

El erizo tardo mucho en llegar, mientras más se acercaba, mas soldados bloqueaban su camino, el primer amontonamiento tenía en el centro a un soldado mobian vestido como cualquier otro pero con todos los demás apuntándole y gritándole, no había nadie conocido, así que el erizo continúo su camino. En el segundo amontonamiento había dos heridos, aunque como todos los socorrían eran señal de ser aliados, tampoco era algún conocido del erizo. Al fin llego al laboratorio, había dos amontonamientos de paramédicos, soldados de bajo rango tenían bloqueada la entrada.

Sonic: (gritando) _Knuckles_

Knuckles: (entre lágrimas y con paramédicos alrededor) _Yo estoy bien, déjenme en paz_

Shadow: _Si la cagaste voy a hacer que te metan preso_

Sonic: _¿Qué está pasando?_

Knuckles: _Lo siento, hermano, yo debí hacer algo_

Sonic: _¿De qué hablan?_

El erizo levanto la cabeza para ver a un soldado, también vestido como ellos pero muerto en el suelo, con la cabeza cubierta de sangre tapando su rostro.

Shadow: _Lo necesitábamos vivo… ¿No podías controlarte?_

Knuckles: _¿Cómo voy a controlarme? _(tapándose la cara para que no lo vean llorar)

Sonic: _Shadow ¿Que es lo que pasa?_

Shadow: (tapándose los ojos) _Mira, solo se infiltraron, no sé como mierda lo hicieron, pero… pero… Tails está muerto, era el blanco principal_

Shadow se fue apurado del lugar, no quería que nadie lo viera en el estado entre ira y tristeza, a punto de escapársele una lágrima. En cambio Sonic solo se quedo congelado, sentía que el corazón le estaba por salir por la boca, todo el ambiente era demasiado serio y no encontraba forma de entenderlo, miro a Knuckles maldiciéndose a él mismo, el cadáver muerto que era tapado por unos soldados, y por último, a un grupo alrededor de algo que no podía ver pero sabía que era; de inmediato el grupo fue forzado a separarse para abrirle paso a unos paramédicos que lentamente empujaban una camilla con un cuerpo tapado, Sonic tuvo solo la fuerza para correr su mirada ante lo inevitable.

Knuckles: _¿Ahora qué vamos a decirle a Cream?_

Sonic no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y lentamente sentía como el mundo alrededor de él era cubierto por la oscuridad.

Y así, unos días después, los dos amigos terminaban de vestirse, ellos eran del tipo que no usarían traje en su vida, pero esta ocasión era inevitable. Fueron horas difíciles que parecían durar años, el colorido y tranquilo ambiente de Green Hill, hoy se veía gris aunque ni una nube había en el cielo.

Cuando Sonic salió de sus pensamientos, ya estaban en el cementerio, en los últimos momentos mientras bajaban el féretro; esto era muy difícil para él, intento mirar para otro lado, podía ver a Amy a su lado, Knuckles del otro lado, la equidna misteriosa era la única que no se veía triste, pero acompañaba al equidna rojo. A lo lejos estaba Cream, ya con varios meses de embarazo y solo verla le partía el alma al erizo.

Era ya de noche, Vanilla por fin logro llevarse a Cream a su casa para que descansara; Sonic y Knuckles, ambos se culpaban por no haber estado para ayudar a su amigo, sentían vergüenza de acercarse a Cream, así que esperaron a que ella se fuera para acercarse.

Sonic: _Él… él no nos habría culpado a nosotros_

Knuckles: _Yo estaba cerca del laboratorio, debí llegar rápido_

Sonic: _Yo lo estuve pensando todo el día. Por nuestro amigo, debemos terminar con esto_

Knuckles: _Sonic, ya tome una decisión_

Sonic: _¿Decisión?_

Knuckles: _Te prometo que dentro de un mes volveré, y volveré con todos esos equidnas… aun si debo sacar a ese Lx del poder_

Sonic: _Toma las cosas con calma ¿Si?_

Knuckles: _Yo… yo ya lo decidí, no voy a esperar más, voy a acabar con todo esto y a darle al hijo de Tails, la posibilidad de vivir en un mundo en paz_

Sonic: _¿Y entonces? No podemos desarmar al equipo… él no lo hubiera querido_

Knuckles: _No desarmare nada, solo me iré por un tiempo, y volveré listo para proteger, para proteger a todos, y cuando vuelva quiero que tú estés también listo _(poniendo una mano sobre la lapida) _Por Tails, hermano, vamos a prepararnos para el fin_

Sonic: (poniendo su mano sobre la de Knuckles) _Te doy un mes nomas, sino iré a buscarte y te traeré a patadas de vuelta al frente_

Knuckles: _¿Tienes algún plan hasta que regrese?_

Sonic: _Tengo 7 "planes" que recuperar_

Así, los dos amigos tomaron caminos separados, caminos peligrosos que deberán tomar solos, pero que al final volverán a encontrarse, y saben que no fallaran, porque no importa la distancia, el equipo siempre sigue unido y mientras este unido, nadie los puede detener.

EPILOGO

¿Y qué les espera en el futuro? Las cosas no han salido tan bien como esperaban, pero el equipo aun debe reunirse, Sonic en su misión solitaria le llega la peor de las noticias y debe dar un alto, Knuckles come más de lo que puede tragar, y Shadow les asigna a un nuevo miembro para completar el trió, se descubre un perturbarte secreto sobre Rouge, el nuevo equipo no puede llevarse bien y al final de todo, aun tienen la más grande sorpresa por descubrir.


End file.
